Wild Season
Wild Season is a farming simulation game that is inspired by the likes of Harvest Moon, Animal Crossing, Rune Factory and Thousand Arms. Although it shares many of the same concepts and mechanics, Wild Season differentiates itself in its approach to these same ideas. Story The Protagonist lives in a large city and is very down on his/her luck. While searching for work, he comes across a real estate building that's advertising a beautiful farm for sale. Surprisingly, the farm just happens to be for sale and for the same amount that the player has in his savings. On a spur of the moment decision, you decide to purchase the farm and leave the city that night. You soon find, however, that it's not all smiles and roses. After getting in a wreck that renders your car virtually useless, the Protagonist finds out that the farm is not only terribly run-down, but was also apparently never for sale. The townspeople seem weary of his presence, but after verifying that he had indeed bought the farm and does not seem ready to leave it, decide to put up with you. The Protagonist now finds himself in a seemingly friendly but secretive town, and as they struggle to get acquainted, they're left to wonder what everyone could possibly be hiding... and what happened to their previous doctor...? Gameplay Wild Season is a 2D farming simulator game in which the Player takes the role of an individual who decides to purchase a run-down farm, located a faraway town called Bedford Valley . The gameplay contains some elements from popular farming simulators such as "Harvest Moon" and "Rune Factory" along with a few other games such as "Animal Crossing" and "Thousand Arms". The Player's role is to turn his farm from a mess to an abundant crop paradise. While tending to his farm, the Player is also encouraged to build friendly relationships with the residents of Bedford Valley as majority of the people there hold hostile feelings towards the Player for some reason. The Player may improve his relationship with the Townsfolk by giving them gifts, taking and accomplishing quests from them or by simply talking to them. As he progresses through the story,the Player will eventually learn the reason for the Town's distrust. Outside of Farming, the Player may level-up his skills in various activities such as cooking, mining and fishing by performing simple tasks involving them. The Player may also participate in contests such as horse races. Features *A detailed and intricately crafted world that you can explore, experience and enjoy. *Play as a male or female character! *8 Bachelors and/or Bachelorettes for you to woo, romance and marry. *Same sex relationships. *Build relationships with characters that you can believe. Make friends, and loved ones, or enemies and crazy exes with our custom built relationship engine. *Turn your newly acquired decrepit farm into one of the region's top farms. *Grow crops, raise animals, and sell their produce. *Multiple story-lines, relationships and choices for you to explore, ranging from a mature emotional roller coaster, to downright slapstick. *Make choices that change the world around you. *Participate or simply attend the many festivals that occur throughout the year, including fairs, competition, races, and more! *Discover the deep dark secret of your town, why it will cause worlds to collide, and decide what you will do with that knowledge. *Take part in part-time jobs to help build relationships, and fill your wallet in the early days. *Stop for a drink at the bar after a long day's work to socialize. Who knows what you might learn! ( Especially on quiz-night!) *Take care of animals including Cows, Sheep, Goats, Chickens, Dogs, Horses and more to on the way! *Explore the Labyrinth-like mines for ores! *Catch a variety of fish! *Cooking & Baking variety. Lots of recipe's and way's to make a dish. Compete to become the nation's best cook/baker! Marriage Candidates Bachelors * Claude * Edward * Gavin * Randy * Richard * Stefan * Will * ??? Bachelorettes * Alice * Denise * Jessica * Lilly * Linda * Mary * Maya * ??? Different how? *Character driven story-telling approach. Each character has a history, internal conflicts, issues and distinct personalities. *A more mature undertone: Unlike other games of this genre, we want characters to be deep, compelling and relatable. As such we have decided to take a slightly more mature approach with our storytelling, with characters having to deal with a range of issues, ranging from drinking problems to crisis of conscience. *Its not just about making friends: It's not about achieving the highest level of friendship with everyone in the town to achieve rewards. If you just don't like a particular character you can make them your enemy! *Off-Duty Activities: Whilst running and mantaining the farm is important, we are also focusing strongly on activities available to the player when not on the farm, including activities like dating, mystery solving, spying, learning to cook, jobs, entertainment & more social options. (with farm automation options later in the game to make it easier for those who get bored with the same routine after a few years). *Contextual relationship building: NPC's will notice when you come out for drinks in the evening, if you're antisocial, or when you barge into their houses and rooms at odd hours off the night (and when you do it too much!), or begin to stalk them. *Use of technology. Use evolving technologies (tv/ cellphones, etc) to help manage and automate your farms & relationships. External links *Official site (site URL is dead) * Wild Seasons Village (Fan Site, now dead) * Steam Category:Gameplay